Explanation About Confusions
|writer = |previous = Gap Between Attachment |next = Sandy's True Feelings: Unknown Affections }}Explanation About Confusions is the third episode of Underwater Love Revealings. Synopsis It was a Monday morning, SpongeBob still hadn't made up his mind as to whether he wanted to be in another short relationship with Sandy or not. He had five to think it through. Surely he'll have thought about it by then or even before then. He decided that he'll tell Sandy about his current feelings when she arrives at the Krusty Krab. But until then, he needed to continue his normal day. Even though he didn't really know how he was going to explain his feelings. At around half three in the day, Sandy made her visit to the Krusty Krab. Since SpongeBob was on break, he asked Sandy if they wanted to each lunch together. She happily accepted the offer. They sat at a table in the corner of the restaurant. As they began eating their food, SpongeBob decided it was time to share how he felt. Or how he felt so far. "Hey, Sandy, I haven't made up my mind as to whether I want to be in another relationship woth you or not, but can I share my thoughts so far?" asked SpongeBob. "Well, sure, I'd love to hear them" answered Sandy. "Well, okay, here it goes. I'd love to be in another short relationship with you, but for some reason, there's something holding me back. I can't tell what it is, infact, it doesn't even feel like it's inside my head, it just feels like it's there" replied SpongeBob. "I understand that, SpongeBob, don't worry. I'm not even entirely sure myself as to what my feelings are. But we have until Friday to think them over. That's plenty of time. I don't care what the outcome is, so as long as you're happy" replied Sandy. "Aww, thanks for thinking it that way. But I'm still confused as to what my thoughts are. I know that my thoughts are more than just wanting yet not wanting another short relationship with you" replied SpongeBob "Don't worry too much, I'm sure you'll have them figured out by Friday. Like I said, I'm not even sure what my own thoughts are, but I'm sure that the both of us will figure out our feelings soon enough. You have no need to worry" assured Sandy. "Well, okay, thanks for your help. I promise I'll have my thoughts figured out by then" replied SpongeBob. Sandy then left, and SpongeBob said goodbye to her. A few minutes later, SpongeBob's lunch break ended, and he continued on with his day. He now knew that he had nothing to worry about, well, not much to worry about anyways. If he was worried, it only be creating problems for himself. A few hours later, SpongeBob's shift ended. He decided to take a longer route home, as he decided it would be good if he got some fresh air. Rather than simply taking a different path home, he basically went from the outskirts of Bikini Bottom. It took him around 40 minutes to get home, but he wasn't complaining. When he got home, he was that worried, as he just continued on with his normal evening. As he was eating his dinner, he suddenly realised what the feeling was that was preventing from wanting another relationship with Sandy. It was because they've been normal friends for so long, entering a relationship would feel strange, and the reason why he was okay with that one-shot relationship on the night of the party was because since it was a party and the main idea of it was to flirt and find love, SpongeBob found love, which was the short relationship with Sandy. SpongeBob felt relieved, and much happier. Though he still didn't know how it took him long to figure it out, he knew now. and he wasn't uncomfortable with the idea of him and Sandy entering another short relationship. He decided that he'll share how he feels on Friday, which was the planned day for both of them sharing their thoughts. Though SpongeBob didn't know much about Sandy's thoughts, he would find out soon. "Wait a second! It's not about our thoughts, it's about our feelings! Though I'm certainly not confused anymore, I'm still not entirely sure about my feelings. But I'll think them over, until Friday" said SpongeBob out loud, not realising he was the only person in the room. Gary then came along for a second and said "meow". Sandy is seen in her tree dome eating her dinner. "I'l tell him about my feelings. Not just my thoughts, but my feelings, and why I have them. My true feelings" Sandy said to herself, but continuing to eat her dinner. Until Friday, both of them had to think about their feelings. Trivia *The original title was Explanation About Feelings. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Gavin The Otter's works Category:Underwater Love Story Category:Episodes